Elektra's poem book
by Rhysthebeast
Summary: What I reckon lies within the pages of Elektra's poem book...
1. Chapter 1

'Dreams are black,  
Starless.  
I awake to green,  
Cling to amber,  
But why does red win?  
When all I feel is blue.'

A/N- Am I the only one who sat around on YouTube, playing the poem reading part of Big Brother on repeat, just to try and grasp the whole situation? If I'm not, and you've done it, you'd have probably notice the shrill scream Elektra lets out as she chases Liam, indicating the fact that there's more to that book than confusing poems. Am I the only one who sat there when they first watched it, hoping that maybe he'd read more once he was out the door, and discover that there's more to the blue-haired girl than meets the eye? If I was, then... Wow, I have problems. Oh well. So this is what I reckon lay deep, hidden in the many pages of Elektra's notebook.


	2. Chapter 2

'Love.  
They say it's contagious,  
a rushing feeling that makes you feel so high you could soar with the birds.  
-But you know different.  
It's a disease,  
infiltrating the minds of the weak ones,  
making them feel... Wanted, even.  
Pathetic.  
The only good it does is the lesson you learn afterwards,  
The cold, empty feeling that settles deep within you,  
a constant reminder to never let your guard down,  
to never trip, to never stumble.  
You don't understand how people can just accept it,the fact that it takes over their mind and soul, affects every thing they do, and when it ends...  
When it does end, every thing just falls apart.  
It's not easy, to do it again, to trust again, to feel again, and you're still working on it, letting people in, bit by bit.  
-But the armour's still up.  
No-one can get through to you just yet.  
If it comes back, the pain will be doubled, as you never really got over the one before.  
-It's dangerous, but that's life. And, to be honest, life's as f*cked up as hell.'

So the you have it! The first of many 'Elektra poems'! What did you think? At some points I'll put in some diary entries that I think would be suited for her. And I'll warn you if I decide to put any romance in, which is highly unlikely, because I feel I do waaaaay too many romance fictions, so... Yeah.  
Peace out,  
Rhys.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Okay, so my 7 year old sister got given steroids by her doctor, (Don't ask me, I wasn't actually paying attention to the guy..) And so I'm up babysitting her whilst she practically bounces off the ceiling all night. Currently, she's playing on one of her websites, and so I've got enough time to just put this up before she goes for the food colouring again. -Anyway, we're studying static images in English at the moment, and so when we discussing the symbolism of colours, it kinda struck me. ELEKTRA'S POEMS MUST ACTUALLY HAVE MEANING! So, here is practically what I have gotten out of Elektra's poem. MEANING IN NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU WISH TO SKIP! This is all from:

GREEN:

The color green is the color of balance and harmony. From a color psychology perspective, it is the great balancer of the heart and the emotions, creating equilibrium between the head and the heart.

From a meaning of colors perspective, green is also the color of growth, the color of spring, of renewal and rebirth. It renews and restores depleted energy. It is the sanctuary away from the stresses of modern living, restoring us back to a sense of well being. This is why there is so much of this relaxing color on the earth, and why we need to keep it that way.

Green is an emotionally positive color, giving us the ability to love and nurture ourselves and others unconditionally. A natural peacemaker, it must avoid the tendency to become a martyr.

Green loves to observe. It relates to the counselor, the good listener, the social worker. It loves to contribute to society. It is the charity worker, the good parent and the helpful neighbor.

Being a combination of yellow and blue, the color green encompasses the mental clarity and optimism of yellow with the emotional calm and insight of blue, inspiring hope and a generosity of spirit not available from other colors.

This is a color that has a strong sense of right or wrong, inviting good judgment. It sees both sides of the equation, weighs them up, and then usually takes the moral stand in making appropriate decisions. On the negative side, it can be judgmental and over-cautious.

Green promotes a love of nature, and a love of family, friends, pets and the home. It is the color of the garden lover, the home lover and the good host.

It is generous and loves to share, but it also looks for recognition. It is friendly and can keep confidences.

This color relates to stability and endurance, giving us persistence and the strength to cope with adversity.

Green is the color of prosperity and abundance, of finance and material wealth. It relates to the business world, to real estate and property. Prosperity gives a feeling of safety to green.

On the negative, the color green can be possessive and materialistic, with a need to own people and things.

Green Represents:

Harmony and balance: Green is the great balancer of our mental, emotional and physical energies which is why there is so much green on our planet. Green is the heart centre of the body.

Growth: As in nature, green leaves are an indication the plant is still growing.

Hope: Green is the anticipation of things to come.

AMBER:

Amber helps to inspire greater confidence and better self esteem. It can promote a degree of arrogance.

Amber Represents-

Adventure and risk taking: Orange promotes physical confidence and enthusiasm - sportsmen and adventure-seekers relate well to orange.

Social communication and interaction: Orange stimulates two-way conversation between people - in a dining room when entertaining it stimulates conversation as well as appetite.

Friendship: Group socializing, parties, the community - wherever people get together to have fun and socialize orange is a good choice.

Divorce: The optimism of the color orange helps people move on - it is forward thinking and outward thinking.

BLACK:

The meaning of the color black is mystery and protection

Black is the color of the hidden, the secretive and the unknown, creating an air of mystery. It keeps things bottled up inside, hidden from the world.

In color psychology the meaning of the color black is protection from external emotional stress. It creates a barrier between itself and the outside world, providing comfort while protecting its emotions and feelings, and hiding its vulnerabilities, insecurities and lack of self confidence.

Black is the absorption of all color and the absence of light. Black hides, while white brings to light. What black covers, white uncovers. We all use black at various times to hide from the world around us in one way or another. Some of us use it to hide our weight; others among us use it to hide our feelings, our fears or our insecurities.

In color psychology, black means power and control, hanging on to information and things rather than giving out to others.

Black is intimidating, unfriendly and unapproachable because of the power it exudes. It can prevent two-way communication because of its intimidation. The salesman wearing all black will make a lot of sales, but no friends! It radiates authority, but creates fear in the process.

Black implies self-control and discipline, independence and a strong will, and giving an impression of authority and power.

Black absorbs negative energy. It is useful to carry something black with you to protect you from harm and negativity when traveling or when going about your usual daily activities outside your home.

People who like black may be conventional, conservative and serious, or they may think of themselves as being sophisticated or very dignified.

The color black is often seen as a color of sophistication, as in 'the little black dress', or 'the black tie event'. Affluent and success orientated women often choose black as it can give an impression of elegance, sophistication and confidence.

Black is often associated with sexiness and seduction, as in the temptress in sexy black lingerie creating an air of mystery and intrigue. It can also imply submission to another (including a sexual partner), similar to the priest wearing black robes in submission to God.

Black is the end, but the end always implies a new beginning. When the light appears, black becomes white, the color of new beginnings.

Teenagers often have a psychological need to wear black during the stage of transition from the innocence of childhood to the sophistication of adulthood. It signifies the ending of one part of their life and the beginning of another, allowing them to hide from the world while they discover their own unique identity. It is important they go through this stage but a worry when it continues on into adult years if they continue to wear black to the exclusion of other colors.

Too much black can cause depression and mood swings and create a negative environment. Combined with white only, it can create an argumentative atmosphere. It is best to use some color with black to lighten and brighten its energy.

The Color Black Represents

Mystery: Black is the unknown. It is secretive, keeping a lot buried inside, unwilling to show its real feelings.

Power and Control: Black is power and control of the self and others. It creates fear and intimidation.

Effects of the Color Black

Formal, dignified and sophisticated: As in the little black dress and the formal dinner suit.

Aloof: Black sets itself aside from others with its heavy and intense energy. It keeps others at arm's length.

Depressing: Black can close us to the positive aspects of life, forcing us to look at our disappointments and the black or negative aspects of our life. It can create a fear of the future.

Pessimistic: Too much black encourages us to look at the negative side of life.

RED:

The Color Red

The color red is the color of energy, passion and action

The color red is a warm and positive color associated with our most physical needs and our will to survive. It exudes a strong and powerful masculine energy.

Red is energizing. It excites the emotions and motivates us to take action.

It signifies a pioneering spirit and leadership qualities, promoting ambition and determination. It is also strong-willed and can give confidence to those who are shy or lacking in will power.

Being the color of physical movement, the color red awakens our physical life force. It is the color of sexuality and can stimulate deeper and more intimate passions in us, such as love and sex on the positive side or revenge and anger on the negative. It is often used to express love, as in Valentine's Day, however it relates more to sexuality and lust, rather than love - love is expressed with pink.

At its most positive it can create life with its sexual energy, or use its negative expression of anger and aggression to fuel war and destruction.

The color red can stimulate the appetite, often being used in restaurants for this purpose. It also increases craving for food and other stimuli.

Being surrounded by too much of the color red can cause us to become irritated, agitated and ultimately angry. Too little and we become cautious, manipulative and fearful.

In Eastern cultures such as China red is the color for good luck. Although times are changing and many Chinese brides now wear white, it is traditionally the color for weddings. In Indian culture it symbolizes purity and is often used in their wedding gowns.

Positive and Negative Traits

Positive keywords include: action, energy and speed, attention-getting, assertive and confident, energizing, stimulating, exciting, powerful, passionate, stimulating and driven, courageous and strong, spontaneous and determined.

Negative keywords include: aggressive and domineering, over-bearing, tiring, angry and quick-tempered, ruthless, fearful and intolerant, rebellious and obstinate, resentful, violent and brutal.

Red Represents:

Energy: it boosts our physical energy levels, increases our heart rate and blood pressure and prompts the release of adrenalin.

Action: it is fast moving and promotes a need for action and movement.

Desire: it relates to physical desire in all its forms- sexual, appetite, cravings.

Passion: it means a passionate belief in an issue or undertaking, including passionate love or passionate hate. Anger is negative passion.

Effects of Red:

Stimulating: to the physical senses- the sexual and physical appetite. It stimulates the deeper passions within us, such as sex, love, courage, hatred or revenge. If you have a flagging sex life and would like to introduce more passion into it, introduce some red into the bedroom - the more red, the more passion, but don't overdo it or it will have the opposite effect.

Exciting and Motivating: it excites our emotions and inspires us to take action.

Attention-getting: it demands you to take notice, alerting you to danger. This is why we have red traffic lights and stop signs - it is the universal color for danger.

Assertive and Aggressive: drivers of red cars should take note! A small survey I did a few years ago showed that drivers of red cars, including females, said they felt quite aggressive behind the wheel of their red car.

BLUE:

The Color Blue

The color blue is the color of trust and responsibility

The color blue is one of trust, honesty and loyalty. It is sincere, reserved and quiet, and doesn't like to make a fuss or draw attention. Blue hates confrontation, and likes to do things in its own way.

From a color psychology perspective, blue is reliable and responsible. This color exhibits an inner security and confidence. You can rely on it to take control and do the right thing in difficult times. It has a need for order and direction in its life, including its living and work spaces.

Blue seeks peace and tranquility above everything else, promoting both physical and mental relaxation. It reduces stress, creating a sense of calmness, relaxation and order - we certainly feel a sense of calm if we lie on our backs and look into a bright blue cloudless sky. It slows the metabolism. The paler the blue the more freedom we feel.

In the meaning of colors, blue relates to one-to-one communication, especially communication using the voice - speaking the truth through verbal self-expression - it is the teacher, the public speaker.

The color blue is idealistic, enhancing self-expression and our ability to communicate our needs and wants. It inspires higher ideals.

Blue's wisdom comes from its higher level of intelligence, a spiritual perspective.

Blue is the color of the spirit, devotion and religious study. It enhances contemplation and prayer. On the other hand, blue's devotion can be to any cause or concept it believes in, including devotion to family or work.

Blue is the helper, the rescuer, the friend in need. It's success is defined by the quality and quantity of its relationships. It is a giver, not a taker. It likes to build strong trusting relationships and becomes deeply hurt if that trust is betrayed.

Blue is conservative and predictable, a safe and non-threatening color, and the most universally liked color of all, probably because it is safe and non-threatening. At the same time blue is persistent and determined to succeed in whichever endeavors it pursues.

Change is difficult for blue. It is inflexible and when faced with a new or different idea, it considers it, analyzes it, thinks it over slowly and then tries to make it fit its own acceptable version of reality.

Blue is nostalgic. It is a color that lives in the past, relating everything in the present and the future to experiences in the past.

Positive and Negative Traits

Positive keywords include: loyalty, trust and integrity, tactful, reliability and responsibility, conservatism and perseverance, caring and concern, idealistic and orderly, authority, devotion and contemplation, peaceful and calm.

Negative keywords include: being rigid, deceitful and spiteful, self-righteous, superstitious and emotionally unstable, too conservative, predictable and weak, unforgiving, and frigid. It can also indicate manipulation, unfaithfulness and untrustworthiness.

Blue Represents

Communication: Blue relates to one-to-one verbal communication and self expression.

Peace and calm: The color blue induces calm and peace within us, particularly the deeper shades.

Honesty: Blue is the colour of truth.

Authority: The darker the color blue, the more authority it has.

Religion: Blue is the colour of devotion and religious study.

Wisdom: Blue enhances the wisdom of the intellect.

Effects of Blue

Conservative: The color blue is a safe colour - the most universally liked colour of all.

Predictable: Blue is not impulsive or spontaneous and it doesn't like to be rushed - blue needs to analyze and think things through, and to work to a plan.

Orderly: Blue needs to have direction & order- untidiness and unpredictability overwhelms it.

Rigid: Blue likes familiarity. It doesn't like change and will stubbornly do things its own way, even if there is a better way.

Variations of the Color Blue

Pale Blue: Pale blue inspires creativity and the freedom to break free.

Sky Blue: One of the calmest colors, sky blue inspires selfless love and fidelity. It is non-threatening and promotes a helpful nature that can overcome all obstacles. It is the universal healer.

Azure Blue:A color of true contentment, azure inspires determination and ambition to achieve great things, a sense of purpose in striving for goals.

Dark Blue: Dark blue is the color of conservatism and responsibility. Although it appears to be cool, calm and collected, it is the color of the non-emotional worrier with repressed feelings, the pessimist and the hypocrite. Dark blue can be compassionate but has trouble showing it as its emotions run deep. Dark blue is a serious masculine color representing knowledge, power, and integrity, and is used quite often in the corporate world.


	4. Chapter 4

'Dreams are black,  
Starless.  
I awake to green,  
Cling to amber,  
But why does red win?  
When all I feel is blue.'

(In my opinion) =

Dreams are empty, depressing, alone.  
Starless.  
I awaken to peace and unity,  
Cling to self confidence, arrogance.  
But why does hate, and fury, always win?  
When all I feel is lonely, cold and upset.

In other words, Elektra's life is depressing. She tries to cling on to the good things, but the bad just consumes her. She can't control it, it controls her. She's just a lonely teenage girl. A sad lonely girl, at that.

A/N- This is just how I translated it. If you have a problem with I, and translated it completely different, please tell me,  
I want to see the results. IT'S JUST SO FUN!  
Peace out,  
Rhys.


End file.
